Mako Demon Ninja
by Oomiku
Summary: Kagome has a secret that she is forbidden from teling her friends, but tells them after she gets injured. They go to her hometown, Konaha, where they meet friends, defeat enemys and meet her father. Suck at summaries. Story will be better. R   R
1. Injuries and Confessions

***MUST READ* Authors Note: **This is my second story on FanFiction so far and I am once again sorry to all the people who read my other story and liked it, but I am no longer working on that story. I might work on it sometime in the future but not anytime soon… at least I don't think. 0_o And I have decided that Kikyo will not join the Inuyasha gang. Only Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakkan

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own neither Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, nor any of the characters

**Chapter 1**

**Injuries and Confessions**

"Kagome. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked an anxious Shippo for the tenth time since the accident that day.

"Didn't you hear her the last time you asked that question? She said she was fine idiot! If she says she's fine, then that means that she's fine! Now stop asking!" yelled a very annoyed and pissed off Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! He was just asking me out of concern! There's no need for you to be such a jerk!" Kagome yelled back at him.

"NO! What there is no need for is him being an annoying little brat!"

Kagome gave the half-demon a glare that clearly said 'shut-the-hell-up-before-I-say-sit' (I do that to my sister, and anyone who bugs the hell out of me all the time XD) then looked at a very hurt and offended Shippo than said " I'm fine Shippo. Inuyasha is right, no matter if he is being a really big jerk about it." she said only to be interrupted by said dog-demon.

"Hey!"

Kagome once again silenced him with 'The look' (that one too!XD) and once again placed her attention on the little fox-demon-kit that was perched on her shoulder.

" As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm fine, and there is no need to be worried."

"I'm sure Kagome is right Shippo." Miroku said with a smile trying to comfort the boy. "She'll be fine."

After a while Sango looked back over at Kagome and whispered "Kagome are you alright?" worriedly in her ear after seeing the very distant look in her friends eyes.

Throughout their adventures, Sango and Kagome had become more like sisters, and their sisterly bond only got stronger after they had completed the Sacred Jewel.

"Hmm?" She mumbled after just being snapped out of a daze

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts for a minute." She said to Sango with a fake smile.

"Talk to me about it later?" Sango whispered to her.

"Yea when we get back to the village." She assured

"Alright"

"Good. I need to tell you something that I should have told you all long ago anyways." Kagome said.

Sango gave her a confused look but when Kagome just shook her head she just shrugged it off and didn't think about it, well at least not too much as to give herself away.

After that It was a quiet walk to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was up at the front of the group followed by Miroku with Sango, Kohaku, and Kagome in the back. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's arms and Kirara was sitting on her shoulder.

Kagome went back to thinking about what had happened to her earlier that day.

_**Flashback**____

_They were fighting another demon that was, or trying to, destroy another village when our favourite heroes jump in and save the day! (sorry I've always wanted to type that XD. And I couldn't think of anything else to put there) They were doing perfectly fine and winning the fight until the demon decided to try a brand new trick on the unsuspecting group. It just basically thought 'Oh Fuck This!' and disappeared._

_They were all looking around confused but still ready for another attack, when Inuyasha yelled out "coward! Come fight like a man!" _

_Big mistake. Turns out the demon was a girl and hated to be called a coward *rough childhood*. (Don't deny it. You would be pissed too!) all was quiet until they heard the demon roar and than Kagome scream not too long afterwards. They all turned around to see the demon crouched over Kagome with her arm in it's jaws. _

_They ended up killing the monster after they got it off of her. Kagome ended up loosing some blood but not enough to be fatal or hurt her or anything. As the others disposed of the body, Kagome cleaned, stitched up, and wrapped the wound. She ended up having a huge, nasty bite mark around her whole lower arm, 28 stitches, (random number, don't get all pissy if it's not accurate 'cause I honestly don't care__J ) and will get a scar when it is completely healed._

_**End Flashback**____

After thinking about it she felt her lips form a small smile. In some sick sort of way, she was proud of herself. She had gotten her first real battle scar. But she pushed that thought away when she realised that they were finally back at the village.

She looked up at the sky to see that it was still light out. 'That didn't take long, it's only about suppertime' she thought to herself as the group made their way to Kaede's hut.

"Shippo wake up. We're back." She said while gently shaking the young, sleeping kit in her arms awake.

"Ngh?" he groaned

"I said wake up, were back at the village and it's just about supper time."

He opened his eyes fast at this. "Really?"

"Yea. Kaede has already cooked stew so go on in there and get some before it's all gone."

"Okay!" he said excitedly before running inside

"Ready to go Kags?" Sango asked while exiting Kaede's hut

"Yea, are you?"

"Yep, don't worry, Kaede already knows that we are going for a walk and to talk about some stuff." said Sango

"Okay, thanks, lets go."

If I don't get reviews I will not post the other chapter (Which I do have done already).

So if you will… please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Because Reviews make me happy and feel wanted and same with my stories…

**ScarlettRaven 3^vv^3**


	2. Secret revealed and Father

**Authors Note: **don't worry! I will try to get _some_ of the FF VII gang in here at the end of this chapter. If not then well have to see about next chapter. Can't really be sure though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy. Stop fucking harassing me and making me all sad and depressed about it!

**Chapter 2 **

**Secret revealed and Father.**

_**In a clearing somewhere in the woods near Kaede's village**_

"So what is it you want to tell me Kagome?" Sango asked with a tint of worry to her words

Kagome sighed 'well, I might as well get it over with now, and see how she reacts first.'

"Sango…" she paused "Can you promise me that no matter what I am about to tell and show you, you won't freak out and hate me?" Kagome fearfully asked

"Of course Kags. I would never be able to hate you, you're like a sister to me." She looked at Kagome. "Why?"

_*sigh* _"I haven't been all that truthful to you. I have a secret that my mother told me that I wasn't to tell anybody of… not even you guys." she said sadly

"Kagome, you can tell me anything, no matter what. I mean it's not like you're a demon…or… anything…" She faltered as she saw the look Kagome was giving her. "Are you?"

Kagome looked at her feet, ashamed and worried. She didn't want to look her (almost) sister in the eye in case she were to react badly.

"Oh… Kagome… I didn't mean anything by that." She said.

"It's okay" Kagome mumbled, "It's not the first thing you'd expect me to tell you is it?" she said with a sad smile.

"No it's not." Sango quietly said. "Well lets think and plan out how we're going to tell the others. But first, how did I not sense that you were a demon?" she asked Kagome with a confused look on her face

Kagome smiled and reached behind her neck, taking off what looked like a… necklace?

The gold chain was hidden by the collar of her shirt, and the pendant, which was dark red, almost purple, and in the shape of a crescent moon inside a full moon, was hidden by the rest of her shirt, that way you would never know it was there unless you knew where to look for it.

As Kagome took off the necklace, her image began to shimmer and change.

Sango gasped as Kagome's appearance was changed before her eyes.

She was beautiful. Her hair grew from her middle back to down to the back of her knees and now when the light would hit it, it would shimmer a reddish-purple.

Her skin became really pale, with a sapphire blue crescent moon perfectly placed in the middle of her forehead with a swirly design, almost like lace, going down from the moon, above her cheek bones, down the back of her neck, her back, arms, wrapping around her waist, and on her hands (If you have read the 'Marked' series by P.C. and Kristin Cast, picture Zoey's tattoos only on Kagome. If you haven't read the series and like vampire books, I strongly suggest you do.) Her eyes were an astonishing shade of bright blue-green with flecks of purple and silver, with silver around the edges. (Bet you can't figure out where I got the silver around the edge of the eyes from. It's a book by a really famous author that wrote a vampire series *hint, hint*)

Her clothes were now a dark red top that ends just above her belly button, and is not too tight but not too loose, black shorts, black combat boots, and a black hooded cape. (like Vincent's from Final Fantasy but with a hood) around her neck, was a black leather choker with a red crescent moon, she was now also wearing black leather gloves that were missing the fingers, and on her back, was a sword. The sword's blade was purple, the edge of the of the blade was black.

But the one thing that shocked Sango the most, was that Kagome now had black cat ears with the tips of them being red, and a cat's tail that was as black as the ears with a red tribal design just like Kirara's and a Purple ribbon tied into a neat bow up near the tip.

It only took Sango a few seconds to take this all in, and when she was done, she gasped. "Kagome!… you're… you're… that's amazing…!" Sango exclaimed with wide eyes. (teehee… exclaimed… I spelt a big word right on my first try! XDD)

"Thanks Sango. Also thanks for not totally freaking out on me. You really are the best." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's no problem. In fact, I think that it is really cool. And I love your ears and tail, you look great. I don't think that the others will think of you any differently once you tell them why you couldn't tell them." Sango said, taking Kagome and giving her a much needed hug.

"When we show them, do you want me to do all the talking?" Sango asked as Kagome put on the necklace that had altered her appearance, demon scent, and demon aura from everyone around her.

"Yes please. I don't think I would be able to explain all of that again. I mean it was really hard having to once, but I don't think I could say it a second time." Kagome said as they started walking, Kagome now back into her 'disguise'.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I had to explain to Kohaku why I trusted and protected him during the whole Naraku thing. I still find it hard." Sango said, sympathising to her friend.

"At least it's all over now." Kagome said, always being the optimistic one.

"Yea. Ready for the show to begin?"

_*sigh*_" As ready as I'll ever be."

With the FF gang (told you I'd try)

"Zack! Go to bed!"

"Ngh!" grunted the boy.

"Za-"

"What?"

"Stop messing around and go to bed already."

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to see where I lived didn't you?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well, I'm going back for a while, and I'm taking you, Tifa, Cloud, and all of your other friends with me."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep already, we leave in the morning."

"Hell Yea! This is going to be sweet!"

"Yea well get your ass in bed already or your not going."

"Your bluffing."

"Never." Angel said faking offence. "But seriously though, I'm not"

Zack turned and sprinted to his room once he knew Angeal was serious and not joking around about leaving him behind.

And that gave Angeal time to think. About his wife who had died giving birth to his son, and his son who died shortly after his wife. He had time to think about his wife's father, who had died of old age.

And finally he thought about his daughter. His beautiful little girl who had been bullied and picked on by the villagers, because she was a half demon. Sure things got better before he left, most of the villagers got over her differrence and excepted her, some even became her friends. But there will always be the few who discriminate against her, who will throw rocks or sticks or insults or even blows. But she will always be strong and tough it out. She proved that when she lost the rest of her family when I left to join SOLDIER. She is the one who taught me to follow your dreams and to set goals for myself. She is the one who taught me to be strong and take whatever comes my way. She is the reason why I am the 1st class SOLDIER I am today.

She always was, and always will be, my little angel.

My Kagome.

And for that, I thank her.

Okay you have to admit, that was absolutely beautiful. Okay you don't _**HAVE**_ to but I would really appreciate it.

I know the ppl r a little bit out of character. But hey. If it makes the story work, who gives a shit?

Yes I know. I have a bad mouth.

Once again… Who gives a shit?

Review & tell me what you think or I will not continue on.

And if it is actually as good as it is in my head than you **will** want to read the rest. Just saying.

**ScarlettRaven 3 PvvP 3**


	3. Authors Note: IMPORTANT AND SORRY

Dear readers,

I am writing this right now to let all of the people who have read, subscribed, and/or like this story.

I have decided to re-write this story, when I first started writing Mako Demon Ninja, I was just writing on a whim, thus some of the characters being OOC (Ex. Angeal) and me changing my mind on a lot of factors in the story and plot line, so I will be re-writing the story.

And just a little teaser for those who will actually be patient enough to put up with my shit and wait for me to actually get a chapter out for the remake, It might just be a Naruto/FF7 or an InuYasha/FF7 crossover story where Kagome or Sakura is Angeal's daughter, or it may be that both Kagome AND Sakura are both his twin daughters and are under a transformation spell/jutsu.

Either way it might possibly take a while for the chapters out because I am in grade 9, and have loads of homework and schoolwork to worry about, plus the exams I actually do have to worry about this year, and keeping up on my art and friends and family to top it all off. I will post a link up on my profile to my (very shitty and empty if I do say so myself ;D) deviant art account.

So until I get my lazy ass into gear,

Arigato my loves

Demon Dei


End file.
